


Alright Lets Do This One Last Time

by Rosxtum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Parker Luck, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is in over his head, Post-Canon, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Slow Burn, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Time Travel Fix-It, first chapter is rocky but it gets better, i love spideychelle, things still go wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosxtum/pseuds/Rosxtum
Summary: *mild spoilers*Peter deals with the fallout of the Mid-credit scene and his world upended until one sorcerer supreme comes to dig him out of it.He does so by thrusting him into 3 weeks ago to redo everything that happened and peter is having none of it.Time travel is weird and he hates how much of a migraine it gives him.(where OP is bad at descriptions but this is a time travel fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is iMPORTANT!
> 
> Thanks for choosing to read this but id like to preface something
> 
> this intro is a tad bit rocky for a start. 
> 
> It gets better I promise I'm just a little bit rusty from writing a full overhaul reboot of my other story that i had to take a month for a break. Im good now and i saw far from home so here this is. 
> 
> The chapters and the writing get better as you go but please stick with me for it, thanks.

“WHAT THE FUCK- WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUcK!” Peter swore; his voice cracking somewhat due to how high his emotions were running. He was staring at the giant screen that signified the exact moment in which his life came crashing down around him before turning around, adjusting himself on the lampost he was currently perched on.

“Hey!” someone in the crowd shouted. He tensed as he scanned the crowd for any hope that they wouldn't believe what they were shown.

“I- I didn’t…” he started, raising his hands in front of him defensively as the murmurs and chatter began to spread amongst the mob. He scratched his neck as the volume began to increase.

“Please I didn- I didn't do that!” he tried to shout over the growing energy of the crowd. His spidey sense flared as he ducked his head forward; the burrito narrowly missing the back of his head and flying forward into the crowd. He turned around indignantly to ask who threw that but didn't quite get the chance to do so before his senses flared again. 

He turned to see what it was before getting smacked in the head with a soda. He sputtered and covered his face with his arm before scanning the crowd once more.

He locked eyes with MJ. 

Her face was a mixture of emotions, he couldn't really tell from this distance. She was looking around at the crowd and back to him.

‘This is bad this is bad this is very bAD’ his thoughts screamed at him 

He barely dodged a ball of tinfoil and in the process slammed his face directly into a bag full of groceries.

‘I have to get out of here’ he shook his head of the debris and the stray food before leaping from his perch on the lamp and swinging off.

* * *

Peter landed on the fire escape of his apartment. His breathing heavy and his senses in overdrive.

“What am I gonna do ohmygod I'm screwed” he muttered to himself sliding down the wall and sitting down. 

He stared at the horizon; the sun was beginning to set, painting the sky warm colors that on a normal day; would be beautiful but he couldn't help but compare the bright oranges and reds to the flaming garbage pile that was his situation.

He looked down at his hands.

The red and black synthetic fibers woven carefully together that intertwined under his web shooters. He sighed, clicking his wrists together and watching the braces turn into nothing more than matching bracelets.

Peter couldn't exactly tell how long he had sat on the fire escape but by the time he managed to crawl into his bedroom window the moon was well across the sky already. He looked at his phone and watched as the messages came rolling in by the hundreds.

_27 missed calls_

_99+ texts from may, ned, MJ, and happy._

The most notable of which was the one from MJ that was currently sitting atop his vast collection that read “Call me”.

He stared at it for a moment before putting his phone down and plugging it in. he laid down on his bed not bothering to change out of the suit. The events of today came crashing into him like the train he was hit by the week before.

_‘-one 16 year old, peter parker-’_ he winced.

_So this was it huh?_ He thought to himself. It doesn't quite feel like it. Like a bad dream that had been bothering him for awhile just got a new addition. He sighed.

 _Never mind_ he thought as the weight settled in and constricted around his heart. His breath hitched and caught in his throat.

_What are you gonna do? What would tony do?_ At the thought of his late mentor he let the heavy breath he was holding go. It was shaky and alarming at best, at worst it let all his vulnerabilities known to the world and was a very clear sign outside of the pain in his eyes that he was _definitely_ about to cry. He stuck his tongue to the roof of his mouth so he wouldn't do such a thing. The familiar pain welling up in the back of his throat before subsiding. He let out another shaky breath and closed his eyes

In the dead silence of his room he could hear snippets of the TV from the living room outside. That meant that may was awake. He internally groaned. 

As much as he loved his aunt there was no way he'd be able to look at her right now. So instead of doing anything that'd alert may to his presence he laid there. In silence and listened. 

_“The death of one Quentin Beck today was revealed to supposedly be responsible by Queens local presence, Spider-Man; who had previously been seen around neighborhoods and city corners rescuing civilians from peril and offering a helping hand..”_ He shut the sound out of his head. He didn't need a reminder of today's events.

He spent most of the night staring into oblivion wondering where exactly things went wrong. The moonlight came and went; his room slowly lighting up with the morning sunrise. 

His throat sore with all the heavy breathing and the wheezing, maybe even from the small amount of crying he had done because of the painful realization that _the world thinks im a murderer and everybody knows who I am and- and an-_

He screams something incoherent into his pillow.

_Everybody knows..._ The thought echoes in his mind.

_Everybody knows…. They know…. They're… gonna find him… gonna find his friends… his family…_

_They're in danger._ The thought creeps up on him further.

_Just by knowing you, you've put your friends, your family, everybody who even knows your name. Is in danger._

_no . no no no no no._ his mind yelled over the noise. His thoughts hissing and boiling over with an intensity he hasn't experienced. His mind flashes back to Prague, the bridge with MJ and the events following. 

_Anybody who knows is in danger._ He said before heading off and making new enemies. Who now have his identity, he added.

Peter wanted nothing more than to sleep and hope this was all a bad dream. However it seemed that that wasn't an option.

He got up, his muscles aching from laying still all night. 

He grabs his phone off the nightstand and scrolls through the plethora of notifications from yesterday. They're all noise to him. The words entering his sight but not actually registering. He reads “call me” over and over and over for what feels like forever before decides that that's enough and settles on patrolling. 

Or trying to patrol. He doesn't get too far; maybe a mile or two before he can't bring himself to go further. The bag he brought with him seemingly weighing him down, even if it was just spare clothes plus his wallet and keys.

3 ½ pounds never felt heavier in his life.

His stomach growls. _Oh…_ he thinks.

_I'm hungry_

Well No shit- he sighs before dipping into an alleyway as spiderman and emerging peter parker.

Not like it's do much he'd still have to hide his face, considering everybody knows it now. He pulled the hood on his jacket up. It was fairly cold so it wasn't like anybody would notice. He sighed. Making his way down the sidewalk, keeping his head fairly down as he made his way through the crowds. 

It was about 20 more minutes until he had found his way to anything he'd be able to get down with how much anxiety and stress he's under nearby, partly because he got lost and second to the fact that he couldn't exactly tell where he was. He walked in, and got in line. He wound up getting a bagel and sitting by the corner out of sight of the windows.

He eats small portions, thinking about recent events and what he's going to do. If he can even _do_ anything. 

“I just want my life back…” he whimpers quietly as he stares blankly ahead. A head of curly brown hair and the familiar sound of an energetic voice reach his senses. Peter had barely gotten through half of his bagel before his quiet afternoon gets interrupted.

It’s his friends 

Peter leaves before he has a chance to mess things up, once he's out the back exit and back onto the sidewalk.

The past day or two feel like a slow, slow burn reminiscent of the pit in his stomach before he turned into dust. He sighs.

If he's being honest with himself the only part that's really getting to him is how so obviously lost he is looking for a way out of it.

He walked aimlessly around town for a while, thinking about the life he had before his break was hijacked, before his identity made itself known, and before the war that traded him and his mentor like cards on a table.

What a fucked game.

* * *

He stopped on the corner of a street to check his phone. Booting it up he noticed that the texts in his phone made themselves known by slowing it down so much he could barely do anything. Clearing them until it could run even slightly normally the words of his friends hit his eyes before he could avert hem. 

**MJ** yesterday

_I swear to god peter where are you_

**Ned** yesterday

_Dude where'd you go? May says she didn't see you this morning so we assumed you were patrolling but there hasn't been any sightings today._

**MJ** yesterday

_Nerd; if you don-_

Peter didn't get to finish reading the text before his phone began ringing. He stared down at the caller id, breathing softly and the noise in his head returning.

Hesitantly he answered; putting the phone up to his ear he started.

“Hello?”

“ _Dumbass!_ ” he winced; maybe he deserved that. The pain in his ear coming to a sharp and abrupt peak for disappearing.

“Yeah… I- I know…”

“ _Do you know how worried we’ve all been?!_ ” 

“MJ-”

” _Don't ‘MJ’ me parker, we thought you got taken by the government to be locked up or experimented on!_ ”

“Ah…” he paused ; which MJ took as the perfect opportunity to continue

“ _Oh my gOD peter…_ ” she trailed, after a little bit he heard a sigh come from the other side of the phone.

“I- Im… I'm ok, I think” he says, fiddling with the zipper on his jacket.

“ _Where are you pete. Your aunt says she hasn't seen you_ ” that part confused him until he remembered that he didn't exactly see her either. He blinked.

“Im by the cafe on the corner of 5th. Do… do you want to talk?” he asked, scratching his head

“ _Y-... yeah… that'd be great pete… I'll be there in a second_.”

The call ended. He pulled his phone away and stared at the end screen before it pushed him over to the lock screen. He stared at the photo of ned and him posing with their freshly finished lego millennium falcon. The memory put a smile on his face as he remembered just how much of a mess it was to put together.

_“Ned where’s the last corner piece?” he asked, searching the piles of sorted brinks they had laid out to make it easier._

_“It should be there”_

_“No it isn't”_

_“What do you mean it isn't we sorted through everything. Twice”_

_“It's definitely not here” he said searching amongst the other light gray lego pieces that they'd sorted into piles, maybe it was dropped in one of the piles while they were building._

_“What do you mean ‘it's definitely not here” ned said looking over to the now empty pile of corner pieces, his tone growing more panicked as he noticed there weren't any left._

_The room descended into mild chaos as they scoured the carpet of peter's room, looking for the missing piece._

They never quite found it so they replaced it with a different corner piece from the box of stray legos in the corner, so now their model had a very bright and distracting neon pink in the back end of the set but it wasn't something they couldn't fix by painting over it so in the end they did figure it out.

It was nice. A nice moment of blissful ignorance away from the still flaming trainwreck that was his situation. He sighed.

The whole scenario felt so far away now. It was a moment of calm that Peter had gladly accepted.

Shortly after, MJ turned the corner.

“Hi” he greets as she makes her way closer to him. MJ doesn't say anything and instead chooses to wrap him in a quick, and _over-faster-than-it-started-hug_.

“ _Explain yourself_ ”

* * *

He did explain himself… sorta

On the roof of the small cafe they had met up at, Peter had gone through the events of days past, starting after the doctored video of him in london. To which MJ had gladly pointed out that ‘people are already debunking it online, so you've already got a ton of people backing you up’ which _did_ in fact make him feel a little bit better.

“They still got my identity out” he says, staring at the now setting sun. “I can't change that”

“Yeah…” MJ trails, the silence settling in and the warm late afternoon air hugging their skin.

“Remember what I told you back in Europe?” he asks, turning his head to look at her. She pondered for a second before responding.

“That you were spiderman?” 

“No after that, when we got to the hotel,” he said, messing with the sleeves on his jacket. “Before I left to find beck” he added on.

There was a moment of silence before “...that anybody who knew was in danger?” she said turning her head to look at him, leaning back and supporting her wait with her arms against the rough texture of the concrete roof.

He nodded.

“I mean… you guys experienced it first hand back there.” the thought of his friends getting hurt or even worse dying; because of him did not sit well in his stomach.

“Back in the vault, with the drones, and… how Quentin…” he swallowed “Targeted you guys for just _knowing_ about me?” 

“It's going to be like that for everyone now…” he tore his gaze from hers as he stared back out to the horizon line.

“It's just so… hard… you know?” a pregnant pause had made its way into the conversation.

“It’s not like we can control that now.” she starts

“Besides,” she continues, “If we ever do get into a lick of trouble, I can trust my good ol’ friend spiderman to get us out of it” she smiles

It's obviously contagious so he does too, just the smallest amount.

“Yeah…” he nods ” you can” 

So they sat there, waiting for the tension to disappear for for someone to say something. Something that eventually somebody had gotten to.

“Do you ever get scared peter?”

“I-...Huh?” he asked, trying to make sure he heard that correctly.

“I asked if you ever got scared,” she said adding on with “watching you in battles, both online and in person you seem so much like a different person”

“I-... what do you mean i'm not following”

“You’re more confident and sure of yourself when you're spiderman” she elaborates further.

“Oh!” he laughs, for the first time in what feels like forever “I actually don't know what i'm doing most of the time. There's an AI in my suit that helps me out though. So i'm not totally on my own in figuring things out”

“What about that other suit you had… the black one. It didn't look like you can fit a bunch of tech into a cotton ski mask” MJ said. “You fought that magma monster perfectly fine. Well it was fake but we thought it was real at the time and-...” she pauses,'' You get the idea”

He smiles, the warm feeling in his chest returning, having forgotten about his predicament, “yeah.. All I really had was an earpiece then but i guess your point was made”

The sun was most the way gone now and the sky was beginning to darken.

“It’s so late and I'm definitely not going to make it home in time” MJ frowned

He opened his mouth before she cut him off

“No I am Not Swinging again.” 

He closed his mouth

“That's… thats understandable yeah..”

“I’ll handle it on my own, thank you though…” a little silence passed.

“Maybe some help getting down though” she added.

“Of course of course! Yeah here…” he stretched out his arms as MJ clung herself to him.

“You ready?” he asked, he felt her nod against his neck. 

He dropped from the building; MJ’s grip increasing as they fell. He shot his arm out sticking a web to a lamp post, slowing their decent. At the final grounding of them hitting the floor, MJ took her precious time in detaching herself from him. 

“I’ll… see you?” he asked as the night sky began to take over the bright colors that were there once before

“Yeah…” she agreed “You’ll see me” she smiled.

* * *

Peter swung home after _very stealthily trailing behind MJ to make sure she got home safely_. Not really bothering to change into the spider suit because everybody knows who he is now, and there's really no point in hiding the separation of those two identities now.

It was part way through his trek home he realizes that the only thing he's eaten today was a barely toasted bagel. Partly because his stomach yells at him again and he cant help but stop at the scent of the sub sandwiches by his school. He lands on the sidewalk, takes his bag, and pulls his wallet out. Theres $6 in there and he decides that _‘he’d very much like to buy something right now indeed’_ and ends up having to walk home but at least he has a freshly toasted sub and a warm feeling in his stomach when he climbs through his window and collapses on his bed. Feeling at least a little better about the whole situation.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you doctor strange, very cool
> 
> Also im a bit late and very sorry heres chappy 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've stuck around thank you! I'll try to improve as far as i can while writing this and actually finish it for once. thank you again.

Life doesn't seem to want to give peter parker a break as he wakes up to incessant banging on his apartments front door and a bright orange glowing circle in his living room.

_Just great_ he thinks _my week can NOT get anymore complicated than this_

Through the door, he can hear the muffled voices of what seems to be police but he doesn't have much time to react before a caped magician steps through the hole in space and time that to _re his coffee table in half omg May is gonna kill me_.

“Peter” doctor strange greets. “I see you’ve gotten yourself in something of a _sticky_ situation”

Peter doesn't appreciate the pun and it makes itself apparent given how his face contorted.

“Hi strange” he greets as May pokes her head out of the room.

“Peter what's going on and wha-” she stops as she sees what's going on “..-t the _fuck_ is happening here” she finishes, her tone going from curious and concerned to more irritated and angry as the banging on the door growing more impactful and he can even see the wood beginning to creak and crack under the force.

“Before I explain,” Dr strange says while began to wave his hands about in a complex and intricate pattern, that once complete; seems to make everything slow down, and stop. He wonders how exactly he does it without the time stone but he waves it off because _he doesn't study the mystic arts how would he know what that entails but wouldn't that be so cool? Wave his hands and the bad guys just drop?_ He's pretty sure that's not how it works but its still make his job a whole lot easier. 

He flashes back to reality once strange starts speaking again.

“There, now we may speak in peace” strange puts his hands down and looks between the two of them.

“I see that you ar-” he starts once again but mays voice cuts him off

“And **_I_ ** _see_ that you've absolutely destroyed my coffee table!” he voice sharp and concise.

The awkward silence that settles in after is nearly unbearable, and she picks up on it.

“Oh… not the time?” she asks looking at peter. He shakes his head no tiredly. He gives a sigh that can only come across as jaded before he looks back at strange.

“Is there anything I can help you with strange?” he asks as the magician stares down at him.

“Actually, “ he says, “I believe there's something I can help you with” peter looks at him, a raised eyebrow before pulling the chair out from the table behind him and sitting down like captain america did in those _awful_ PSA videos from pe class.

“Explain” is all he says; and it's enough to get the doctor into motion explaining his plan.

“I see that you've been outed with your identity recently and that really just can't do so i've come to offer a resolution” he pauses, and peter gives him a look to continue.

“Right. So, if we were to just go back to a few weeks ago, before or at the beginning of your trip out of country we might be able to right some things.

“And how are we supposed to do that?” he asks, genuinely curious, even if his tone is tired in both senses “isn't going back in time going to mess with the future?” He asks “aren't I going to run into my past self? What happens when I see him? Do we melt? Will I just cease to exist?” the questions flowing out of his mouth faster than he swings on a particularly good afternoon.

“Well technically no but I wouldn't stay to find out. However, instead of doing it the conventional way that stark did we can just take your soul, and consciousness and move it into the past version of you. Completely rewrite anything without having to worry about your body dissipating into jell-O.” 

He sighs. He sighs because reliving the last week is _not_ going to be fun and he's absolutely going to _hate_ it but he guesses it's a way to keep him out of this situation faster so he’ll take it.

“Alright,” he says, mentally preparing himself for the terrible time travel movie that this next week is going to be.

“This better work” he looks up at the doctor, who only smiles.

“I’m not going alone… am I?” he asks. He doesn't want to go alone. What if he does something different and he changes something now? What if he doesnt get together with MJ? What if he really _does_ end up killing beck this time? This can't be goo-

“Not if you don't want to.” strange interrupts his thoughts.

“Huh- Wait really?” he asks, “who?”

“Who do you _want_ to go?”

Now that was a question. He pauses for a second.

Who would he take?

That answer is obvious isn't it?

“Can-... Can I take my friends? Th- The ones who know im spiderman?” he asks

“Is there any reason why?” strange asks 

“It’s just that… Its just that I feel that it’d make things easier, given how helpful ned and MJ have been since they've found out. Maybe I could do better this time around?” his explanation comes off like a half truth and honestly it is. Its that _and_ the fact that he really _doesn't_ want to have to redo the whole getting together thing with MJ because that was the _hardest thing in his life_ and it'd be easier than answering the amount of questions from ned on how this happened.

Strange nods, accepting the conditions without question.

“Alright,” the magician says, moving his arms in complex patterns and motions once again. “This may sting a bit and you’ll wake up with a bad headache but let's not worry about that.”

**_That night, 3 kids in queens had held their temples, some believing it to be a migraine, others believing they've been staring at the computer for too long, and one knowing that his very own undo was about to present itself._ **

  


Mr strange was correct it seems because he peeled his eyes open with the worst possible headache he could've had at that moment and the sun peering through the window and the birds chirping outside. Its peaceful.

He sits up, staying in that position for a few moments waiting for the pounding in his head to subside. Once he's sure that it's gone or to a point where it wont impede him from doing anything he grabs his phone off the dresser and checks the date.

June 14th reads from his lock screen, and he sighs. 

_Two weeks before the trip_ … _What the fuck am I supposed to do for two weeks?_ He thinks to himself, wondering what he’d use his time for. He doesn't get long to do so because his phone buzzes with texts.

**MJ** 6:12AM

_Peter what the fuck just happened_

**Ned** 6:10AM

_Did I just dream all of that or did you do something_

He sighs before texting them back.

**Peter** 6:13AM

_No you didn't dream all of that and i'll explain more at school. See you then._

He doesn't give them much time to respond before he tosses his phone on his bed and hauls ass to get himself ready. If today was the 14th then that meant there was only one more week left of school, and a week of break and then they have the trip, which if can recall was going to be 11 days. So if all goes well then he has 25 days ahead of him before it's all over.

He sighed at the thought, proceeding to continue to brush his teeth. 

_Strange didn't quite hit the mark on the day it seems._ He thinks before exiting the bathroom to do the rest of his morning routine.

Once he's done, he greets May, has a quick bowl of cereal, and is out the door a good 15 minutes earlier than he usually is. 

The walk to school is quiet and drawn out with more time to think to himself before he reaches the front steps of midtown high. Staring at the gates this early into his summer vacation really wasn't something he had planned nor wanted but he guesses that's the price he pays. 

Come time that ned and MJ arrive they're both staring him down for questions.

“Mind telling me what the hell happened back there this morning? I could've sworn that it was 8 at night and the next thing I know it's the last week of school.” 

“Peter, do you have any idea what happened at all” Ned and Mj’s responses flowed out at the same time and he paused, took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was going to say.

“Let me start this by saying that im fixing what happened a few days ago” a statement to which pulled the response of staring that egged him on to finish.

“Dr.Strange had visited me last night and offered a solution,” he wanted to be as brief and concise with this as he could because just thinking about it made him groan internally

“And that was?” MJ asks, the dramatic pauses clearly not doing anything for the mood she's in due to waking up with a headache and not the good book she was reading the night before.

“Okay okay okay” he breathed in, “He may or may not have sent us back in time to rewrite what happened in europe. But he might have messed up a little and now we’re way behind and have a lot more time to do things correctly this time around. Yes I know why it affected you guys; it's because I asked and,” he paused to take another breathe “No Ned I can't get his autograph for you”

The aforementioned filipino closed his mouth.

Then a few seconds later opened it up again.

“That is so cool”

The silence that persisted after made itself apparent by MJ staring down incredulously at him. Ned looked back and forth between the two of them.

“What? We just experienced time travel, that's gotta be worth something!” The innocence and genuine awe of his voice enough for peter to dismiss the reaction. He looked to MJ, still awaiting a response.

“And what about me? I only found out a few days ago, there's no way id be able to be much help” he blinked

_Really?_

“Really?” he asked “now that you two are here we have more than Ned and I’s combined braincell to beat beck before he has the chance to fool us! And we can finally get through the rest of the trip without interruption!” maybe his mind was more focused on getting this over and done with and actually getting a nice trip in europe with the girl he likes and his best friend. 

“And- And not only that! We could really use your help with directing the attention of the class _away_ from the big hologram fights, and with the person in the chair stuff that ned usually does.” he added.

_Way to go parker that was oh_ **_so very smooth_ ** _of you._

Eventually they had managed to cut through the topic entirely and had found themselves at the lunch tables, in their usual spot discussing the dumb things. 

“I think im going to head into the lab today” he said on a whim.

“Why?”

“I think we’d be able to more precisely combat the illusions if we had like… yanno,” he pushed around some of the food he had with his plastic fork “prepared a bit more”

“Although,” he looked up at the others “This time, if I don't give him edith then he can't summon anymore than the drones that they had previously. So maybe it won't be so hard. Even then we’d only have about 500 drones left to take down but that's an easy 500 in comparison to the like what… 40,000 in london? Personally I think it’d be rea-.... What?” he looked up at his friends who were just sitting in silence and staring back at him with soft smiles on their faces as he had rambled on and on. 

“Guys?” he inquired again. He didn't get anything close to a response unless you can count a look between Ned and MJ that communicated something that he definitely isn't picking up on but it was most _definitely about him._

“Guys…?” He asked again as they looked back to him. 

“Nothing peter, you just look like a very excited child when you ramble” 

“A-...” he paused “not true!”

“That's the exact thing a child would say in response to being told that”

Peter found himself without a response that wouldn't fit into that _oddly specific category_ so he had opted not to open his mouth at all and just eat his damn lunch.

The rest of the day had passed without much fanfare and it wasn't like he was complaining. Shortly after the final bell rang he had bolted outside to the front gates texted happy.

**Peter** 2:32PM 

_Hey!!! Can i get into the lab today? I really need to work on something_

He pocketed his phone as someone shoved passed him.

“Watch where you’re standing penis” the familiar, cutting voice of flash reached his ears as he made his way past him. He gave a sigh before a hand rested itself on his shoulder. 

“Don't mind him he does it all the time.” he said before the other person could get anything out, he turned to face whoever made an appearance. 

“Oh; Hi MJ!” his smile returned at the sight of his girlfriend. Which made his heart go _uwu_ at the thought; and shortly after his best friend had joined the group out front.

“So what are we doing today?” MJ asked “considering there's still some things to get out of the way. With the whole london planning… thing.” ned nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, we should be 110% prepared for when we go into this, every possible thing.” it wasn't a bad mindset to go in on but he didn't want to over prepare for one scenario and completely be left unguarded for the one that comes out of nowhere. 

“Yeah, which is why im going to be dropping by the compound to use the lab today so I can prepare,” he filled them in. “Do-...Do you guys want to come along?” he added hesitantly 

“I’ll have to check in with happy and Mrs potts but I- I'm pretty sure that they won't mind” he looked between his two friends as his phone buzzed.

“Here let me ask”

**Happy** 2:41PM

_Pepper says it's ok._

He typed out a response 

**Peter** 2:42PM

_I was wondering if I could bring a few friends along? It's a really big project_

Peter looked back up at his friends.

“That is… if you want to come along, if you had like- plans for today then you can get to those I don't mind”

“Bro, chill its cool we’d love to go with you if they're cool with it. He flashed a smile before getting back to his text chat. He can remember the days where he’d spam happy with text messages and voicemails because he as so _eager_ for the next avengers mission and so ready to get going.

He did eventually get to do that next mission but it really want something he was quite ready for. He shook his head. _Don't think about that right now. no don't._

His phone buzzed with a notification and he looked down at it.

**Happy** 2:45PM

_As long as they don't break anything you're ok, I’ll be there in a minute._

He smiled.

“Happy says its cool!” he grew fond of the idea of getting back into the lab, with his friends behind him and ned and him making the cool tech.

Also brought back good times.

This time though, they were tainted by the bittersweetness of who they were with.

  


_“Mr.Stark?” He called as he held the plate down in place “Do we have any more screws?”_

_“Yeah!” the voice of his mentor called back from his side of the lab, “they should be in the drawer to the left of my desk. Is there a specific kind you need?”_

_“The really really tiny ones!” he called back, maneuvering his hand to hold it in place so the other was free to grab some_

_“The 1mm ones?”_

_“No the 4mm ones”_

_“Here heads up” tony said as he tossed him a baggie of small metal objects. He caught it in his hand and threw back a quick thank you before resuming his project._

_That project had inevitably blew up in his face only a half hour later and once he had cleaned off he had came back to tony recovering the broken pieces._

_“What were you even building back there kiddo?” he laughed “took out the light bulb and ceiling panels directly above you”_

_“Oh! It wasn't much really, it was kinda dumb but I was going to make DUM-E a friend” he rubbed the back of his neck._

_Tony laughed and gave a soft smile. The comfortable silence settling in before it was broken by an offer._

_“It's getting late, why don't you text your aunt and I’ll order us some pizza”_

_Right before Peter was about to speak however, Tony had cut him to it;_

_“Yes even the pizza with those nasty mushrooms that you like on it.” he smiled._

_“They're not even bad Mr.Stark! You haven't even tried them yet!!”_

  


He hadn't realized that he was crying until happy pulled up and his friends ushered him into the car.

“Peter are you ok?” he heard MJ asked from beside him. 

“O-Oh… yeah,” he got out “Im fine really I was just…” he trailed off

“Thinking about him?” Happy finished for him. He nodded silently.

“Yeah happy… just…”

“Thinking about him.”

He looked up at his friends on either side of him. 

“Let's not waste anymore time yeah?” he tried his best to give them a smile but it felt strained and hard for him.

And with that; they drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so; I know im late but in my defense google docs stopped working and wouldn't work but here I am again, welcome back hope you enjoy
> 
> im not entirely happy with this chapter but it works so far 
> 
> ok ok fr this time enjoy

Since there weren't any existing labs that would have any actual useful equipment, they had ended up in a S.I Jet. Which, while limited, did provide all the tools that they would have needed in order to take Mysterio and his team head on. As they had stepped into the plane, Ned made his usual remarks of how astonishing the interior of the plane was, and MJ quietly sitting down in one of the seats.

“Thank you again happy, you have no idea how much this helps,” he said as the man himself stepped on.

“Bah don't worry about it, This place would have gone unused if it weren't for you” happy said, opening a panel by the cockpit entrance and pressing a few buttons. Just as he had remembered it , the back of the plane opened up in a circular pattern, revealing a smaller section filled with gadgets and gizmos that would ( _ hopefully _ ) hold the secret to winning the battle unscathed and his identity  _ safely kept  _ in the oncoming weeks.

Peter is lightly reminded of the breakdown he had in a similar looking jet, right where MJ is currently sitting. He shakes his head and turns to his friends with a smile.

“Alright!” he says, the smile on his face coming more naturally than before.

“Let's get started, shall we?” he doesn't have to say it twice before Ned and him delve into the lab and the previous silence is now replaced with the gentle hum of machinery and the whirr of gears and motors turning. 

“If you need anything let me know” happy says as he steps out of the jet. The door quietly sliding shut behind him as he made his way out.

The hour solemnly passes with little progress being made in terms of actual construction, today is more so research in the field of what they would potentially need.

“What exactly are we fighting here?” he asks as the three of them sit in their own respective chairs.

“Isn't it just a bunch of drones and a really,  _ really _ good actor?” Ned says, breaking down the core concept of Mysterio into its most simple structures,

“With a gun” MJ adds

“With a gun.” Ned restates. Peter sighs and nods his head.

“So,” he looks between his two friends “we have drones, and a really good actor with a gun.” they nod.

“Taking out the drones is going to be the easy part,” Ned says “If it's just a drone then they’d be vulnerable to EMP’s and the general other things that come with technology”

He nods, “back on the bridge in London, I managed to knock out a good chunk of the drones by just frying them with a strong enough electrical current” at least he wouldn't have to do it again on  _ that scale _ , but getting away with doing it on the scale of something much smaller  _ without getting noticed _ isn't easy either.

“If I remember properly, those drones are cloaked. It won't be as easy as leaping into a large hologram and jumping from drone to drone.” he says, hoping to address a problem before it becomes bigger later 

“It's just one guy right?” he says, “It can't be that hard to take out one guy before he can become more of a threat” 

  
  


The remainder of the week passed as one big  _ stressful _ blur.

It wasn't like just  _ knowing  _ about the oncoming threat was going to make it easier… although knowing what they had and what they can no longer use to makes it worse certainly did.

Ultimately, Peter found himself packing a few days before and the deja vu he experienced when he heard Mays steps round the corner of his room and that  _ godforsaken  _ **_banana_ ** came flying at his face he was nearly completely over this plan of going back in time.

“What? You can dodge bullets but you can't dodge a banana?” the voice of his aunt brought him back to reality as the banana smacks him in the face.

“I thought you could sense that with your…” she paused.

Oh no… he watched her lips form the words in slow motion.

“ _ Peter tingle _ ”

“ _ PLEASE  _ don't call it tingle, may” he repeated, his voice coming out with the exact same inflections as it did all those weeks ago. He shook it off.

May laughed before motioning to his closet, “don't forget to pack your suit” 

He remembered not being thrilled at all with those words at first but now was the time where he realized it would make it so much easier to get it over and done with if he just brought a suit.

That still came with the complications of being seen as  _ spiderman _ in Europe which was  _ still  _ a no no. his classmates would put it together way too quickly. Which thankfully he DID have a solution for.

*[x]*

_ He looked at the phone in his hands _

_ “No caller ID? That's him” happy said, his tone matter-of-fact  _

_ He stared down at it. ‘This was the easiest way to cover up his tracks while in Europe’ _

_ Picking it up he put the phone to his ear _

_ “Hello?” _

_ “Ah… Parker. It's a pleasure,” the gruff voice came from the other end of the line “Im calling because SHIELD needs someone with your special set of… abilities”  _

_ Ok play dumb pete, play dumb they aren't supposed to know that you know _

_ “O-oh?” he stammered “Like- Like a mission?” he asked, pretending to be the starry eyed kid ready to take on the world _

_ “Yes, exactly like a mission. I hear you you’re going to Europe, am I correct?” fury asked, peter paused. ‘Its shield of course they would know what spiderman is up to’  _

_ “Uh… that's a bit creepy that you know where I'm going on vacation in but yea-... yea i'm going” _

_ “Great, We’ll debrief there” _

_ “Wait- mr fury, sir?”  _

_ “What is it parker?” _

_ “I need a suit” _

_ “What's wrong with the one that you have?” _

_ “If my class sees that spiderman is in Europe the same time they are on a trip there they're gonna find connect it to Washington and find out really quickly that it's me” _

_ There was a pause on the other side of the phone before an audible sigh. _

_ “We’ll have one made and sent over, is that all?” _

_ “yes , Mr.Fury sir” he said, now hoping to wrap up the call  _

_ “One more thing” fury said _

_ “Yea Mr.Fury sir?” _

_ “Its  _ **_director_ ** _ fury” _

_ “Yes director fury sir” _

_ The call went dead and he sighed, putting his phone back in his bag on the table.  _

_ “That went about as well as expected it seems” happy said from where he stood. Peter nodded. _

_ “Yeah… well looks like my vacation won't be much of a vacation then” he sighed.  _

_ “Heroes price” happy said. _

_ “Yeah… Heroes price” Peter repeated. _

  
  


Peter stared down at the black stealth suit that sat strewn out on his bed next to his suitcase.

The Night Monkey suit.

_ Note to self: Make ned come up with a better name  _

He was still very much going to take the iron spider suit because A) its bulletproof and B) he likes his body to not have bullets in it.

The suit itself compressed down into a watch face which made it easier when wearing it on its own and not attached to the normal suit he was accustomed to wearing.

The upgraded suit he made in the lab had the feature too, considering he has 2 weeks to make the suit again might as well add a few more things to it.

He sighed, throwing the Night monkey suit into the suitcase as well. 

His phone buzzed with notifications as he closed and locked the final pieces of clothing in. Looking down at his phone he read the notifications as they came in.

**MJ** 4:22PM

_ You dorks ready to take on a psychopath with a gun? _

**Ned** 4:22PM

_ We’ve upgraded from losers it seems _

**MJ** 4:22PM

_ Don't push it loser _

**Ned** 4:23

_ It was fun while it lasted _

**MJ** 4:23PM

_ Pfft dork _

Smiling, he typed a response 

**Peter** 4:24PM

_ I really wanna actually experience Europe this time so let's try to wrap this up in the first like… day or 2 if we can. _

**MJ** 4:24PM

_ You’re gonna fight jet-lagged peter?  _

**Peter** 4:24PM

_ I'm pretty sure the spider took care of that , don't need as much sleep either _

**Ned** 4:24PM

_ Lucky, that sounds super useful I was tired as shit during the first while, water illusion induced adrenaline aside.  _

**MJ** 4:25PM

_ Where's that spider, I’d like to snag some powers of my own _

**Peter** 4:25PM

_ What would you even use spider powers for? _

**MJ** 4:25PM

_ Hell if I know but not needing as much sleep would do me wonders for catching up on reading.  _

**Ned** 4:25Pm

_ How on brand of you MJ _

**Peter** : 4:25PM

_ ^^^^^ _

**MJ** 4:26PM

_ Dorks _

**Ned** 4:26PM

_ WERE BACK TO DORKS BABEY _

**Peter** 4:26PM

_ WHAT IT DO BAYBEY _

**MJ** 4:27PM

_ Ohmygod _

**MJ** 4:27PM: 

_ Why am I friends with you two _

**Peter** 4:27PM

_ You love us _

It wasn't long until Peter got another message from outside the group chat, from MJ

**MJ** : 4:31PM

_ Get over here dork I thought we were gonna watch a movie  _

He panicked because he was  _ definitely going to be late; and they've had this planned for a week now how could he have forgotten- _

He shot her a quick reply 

**Peter** : 4:32PM

_ Omw rn _

He smiled as he sent out that last text, tossing his phone on the bed and putting on the homecoming suit, getting ready to take the express route.

He tapped the spider emblem in his chest and felt the suit suction onto his body and his vision flared with the AI

“Welcome back Peter, what's in store for today” the voice of Karen came to his ears 

“Hi karen,” he smiled “nothing much, just late, gotta get there fast”

“Would you like me to plan out the fastest route there?” Karen asked

“You don't even know where I'm going”

“Where would you like to go peter?” Karen asked

“MJ’s place”

“Alright, start route and I’ll guide you” Karen said, he nodded, opening his window and taking a few steps back before using his running start to dive through and snagging the corner of his building with a web, starting the arc that sets him out onto the city. 

  
  


He made it to Mj’s place in almost record time with 15 minutes.

Which is longer than it should have been considering he doesn't have traffic to worry about and he goes way faster than the average car. So only making it in 15 minutes when she's a 30 minute  _ walk _ from midtown and he was another 20 walking distance further than was a bit embarrassing.

Not to mention with how he was in such a hurry that he forgot to slow himself down and that window is growing awfully close awfully fast isn't i-  _ OW _

Peters head had an audible THUNK against the window, which surprisingly didn't break considering the speed in which he was going when he hit it. 

At this height he would have immediately fell the 16 stories to his death but thanks to his innate ability to be really sticky he clung to the glass like a baby spider to its mama.

He was stuck there for a few moments before the glass began moving itself against his face and he was left staring at the face of struggling _ not to laugh Michelle Jones. _ He would have sighed if the wind was knocked out of him at record pace 

It took a few seconds but he finally gained enough oxygen to speak 

“Har har very funny, are you gonna help me now?” he asked, the sarcasm bleeding from his voice as he began to attempt to slip himself through the relatively small window  _ dear god he chose a bad entrance point _

“Yea yea just… one sec” MJ said as she watched him struggle to get through what felt like the smallest window in the house .

_ Click _

“Did you just take a photo of me?”

“No?”

“That sounded more like a question”

“Maybe”

“How would you explain that if anybody saw  _ spider-man  _ stuck in your window?”

“Id take it in stride and cherish this and hope that never comes to pass” 

It ended up taking them a good few minutes to get him fully through the window. Which if you asked him we’re in fact the worst few minutes of his life.

Screw that time he was trapped under a building and alone the window will be the event that says in his nightmares forever. He shuddered, changing out of the suit, he met back up MJ in her living room where she had snacks, a few other movie cases and blankets set out.

“Seems like you’re prepared for this” he says jokingly as he sits down next to her, pulling the blanket over himself

“Didn't want to be like you and not be prepared” she shot

“I haven't even had time to take you on an official date yet” he shot back yet

“What about right after school got out and we went for ice cream?”

“Everybody was invited but they all got picked up or left immediately and it was just us, it was very impromptu and unplanned” he countered “there was no time to prepare then”

“And that time at the thai place?”

“That wasn't really a date May showed up 10 minutes in”

There was a pause

“Alright fine” she gave

He smiled.

Deciding it was enough he decided to proceed with the afternoon

“What movie are we watching?” he asked, staring at the plethora of cases and dvds

“I don't have star wars, sorry so you’ll have to make do”

Peter searched through the titles, searching for something that caught his eye, maybe something that’d keep him interested for long enough not to think about what was going to happen in the next week.

He ended up picking an old movie about emojis that was very creatively named out of pure spite.

“Why do you have the emoji movie on blu-ray?” he asked

“We are NOT watching the emoji movi-” she paused

“Don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes parker it's not going to work on me”

There was a pause 

“Stop it- Peter…” 

Another pause

“Ugh, fine.”

He smiled

“But we’re watching something good immediately after” she said

“That works for me” he said as he popped in the movie into the player and sat back down on the couch, situating himself next to MJ 

The movie was bad, and peter deeply regretted his choice.

He had tried to get up to change it but Michelle held him down.

“Oh no you dont pete, you chose this monstrosity and you’re gonna stick with it.” she said angrily, which was probably out of spite for him choosing the movie in the first place.

Which overall he couldn't really argue against.

So he eventually gave up and sat back down next to MJ and watched the rest of the movie making snarky comments hat they'd shoot and discuss.

“Why could I see that coming so easily?”

“Because sony recycles their plots”

“Is it that hard to come up with something original?”

“You'd be surprised”

“It can't be  _ that  _ hard”

“Write something then”

“ _ Like _ ?”

“Exactly pete”

He sighed.

“Fair point”

  
  


It wasn't long before the day presented itself to them, though; peters alarm blaring in his ear at 6:30 in the morning and having him shoot out of bed was  _ not  _ his preferred way of being awoken. 

“Ow…” he rubbed his ear as he waited for the pain to dissipate.

Once he was sure it was gone he started his morning routine, taking whatever he was legally allowed to take on a plane and packing it into a small ziplock baggie and throwing that into his suitcase before sighing.

“Todays the day pete” he told himself “you’re gonna get to Europe, you’re gonna punch beck in the face and you’re gonna spend a nice 8 days in Europe with MJ” he nodded, smiling to himself 

“Peter!” may called “come get your breakfast before you’re late!” 

“Coming!” he called back, before turning to look at himself in the mirror 

“You can do this, just… one last time,” he said before getting up.

And that's what he did. 

He got to the airport, got through customs, TSA and the like before arriving at his gate with 20 minutes to spare.

“Ok everyone!” Mr.Harrington called to the class “Quick headcount before we go!” 

As everyone met up in a circle he sat as Mr.Harrington went over everybody

“You ready for this?” he asked, leaning closer to MJ and ned who looked back at him with a smile. 

“As ready as I'll ever be” Mj said, a small smile growing on her face. He turned to ned

“Whenever you are bro” he smiled.

“Well I guess there's nothing else to say,” he looked between the both of them

“Alright…” he started “Let's do this one last time”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate the support. 
> 
> I'll be editing this chapter over the next few days so minor changes here and there incoming. Feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> stick around for the next chapter at uhh
> 
> next week? 
> 
> every Thursday.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> probably.


End file.
